Starlet sky
by Starlet2
Summary: Three newbies at Hogwarts...PRO SLYTHERIN! ^_^


"You mean to tell me that we get to the station by running through a wall!" screamed a very irritated and confused Catsia Luck. People started to turn and stare.  
"Keep it quiet" hissed Oz , who was now becoming very frustrated with Catsia.  
"If it's too hard for your supposedly 'above average' brain to work with then I'll repeat myself one last time," said Holly sarcastically. "OK, if you plan on actually getting to Hogwarts you are going to have to trust me on this one. Just run towards that barrier and you'll end up on platform 93/4, no fuss." Catsia raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.   
"...Or you could stand here all day and miss the train, that would be fun. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get a good seat on the express so catch you later if you decide to turn up in school." said Oz as he picked up his bags.  
"Yer right! You two have had me enough times before this Starlet's. You don't seriously believe that I am going to make an idiot of myself...-"  
"Again." Interrupted Holly and Oz.  
"...Again," agreed Catsia unwillingly. "So please, before we run out of time can you tell me where the door to platform 93/4 is?" Oz sighed and shook his head at Catsia. He silently leant on the barrier and fell through.  
"I'm with him." said Holly following.  
  
Platform 93/4 was packed full of witches and wizards, none of which Holly or Oz knew. That's all except the well known Harry Potter who they spotted in the distance with a large family of red heads being pushed onto the train by an excited crowd of first years, all trying to get onto the Hogwarts express at once. There were students dropping books everywhere, calling for each other, and frantically trying to catch runaway owls that were flapping about above their heads almost mocking them. Holly was pushed out the way as Catsia charged out of the barrier. Dusting her knees Catsia stood up and met Oz's eyes.  
"Decided truancy was out this year?" joked Oz, as Holly was helping Catsia pick her bags up off the floor.   
They started to make their way through the crowd of Hogwarts students struggling to hold their bags above their heads.  
  
They found their seats on the train and dropped all their bags on the floor with relief.  
"You two didn't really believe I didn't know you had to run through the barrier, do you?" asked Catsia putting on her cool as a cucumber voice.  
"Nice try Cat," said Oz smirking at her attempt to cover up. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Catsia's hair. "Bloomus alora!" he said, and Catsia now had a bouquet of pink and purple daisy's instead of hair. Oz broke out into laughter.  
"Please try and be friendly to each other this journey said Holly, zapping Catsia's head back to normal. "I don't want this to turn out like the last one." Oz broke out into laughter again.  
"Yer, it took you three days to come up with the antidote to remove Catsia's tail!"  
"Hey! That wasn't funny Oz." said Catsia sharply. She looked away at the floor.  
"Oh get over it Luck. Just because it didn't match your wonderful complexion." He said sarcastically as he was pretending to play with his invisible long golden locks.  
"Stop it!" snapped Holly. She snatched away both their wands and dehydrated them so they were to small to hold properly.   
  
There was a knock at the compartment door. Oz looked at Holly, Holly looked at Catsia, and Catsia looked at Oz.   
"You gonna get that?" They all said to one another. But before they had time to argue over it, the door burst open. Standing there in the doorway was an odd looking old man, who's face was covered with scars. The light in the compartment made it hard for the trio to see him properly, but they could make out that he had one big blue eye that darted about suspiciously, as well as another normal eye that stayed in the same place. The man grunted at them and left slamming the door behind him. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Holly and Oz looked at each other for a second and then simultaneously said,  
"Mad eye moody?" confirming their thoughts.  
"I wish you two would do that. It' creeps me out." said Catsia huddling into her corner.  
"Do what?" asked Holly.  
"The weird twin thing. It's creepy."   
  
Holly and Oz were fraternal twins. They were born on October the 31st, so people always thought they were a bit spooky. They both had black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Holly had purple streaks in her hair, and Oz spiked his up. Unlike most twins, they got on really well. Even during their younger years. They shared everything with each other and sibling rivalry never got in their way because they were so attached to each other.   
Today was Holly's, Oz's and Catsia's first day at Hogwarts, as they had been moved from Durmstrang for reasons unknown to Hogwarts.   
Catsia had accidentally come across a dragons egg one evening and had kept it secretly in the girls dorm's. But unfortunately one of the more gossip loving of the house elves had found it whilst cleaning under Catsia's bed. Holly had tried to take the blame for Catsia's stupidity by saying that she planted it there because she wanted her to stay. Durmstrang couldn't decide who to believe, so banished them both. Oz wouldn't stay in Durmstrang alone, so he tagged along with Holly. The three of them had enjoyed 2 weeks extra of no school before the holidays from their banishment. Over the 6 weeks of summer break, they had somehow managed to get into Hogwarts without them knowing about the possession of the dragon's egg (which Catsia still had).  
"What's old Moody doing going to Hogwarts?" asked Oz. Catsia was about to give her reason when she was interrupted by the hissing of the piston as the train began to move out of the station. It was raining heavily outside and you couldn't really see out of the windows too well. Holly fixed their wands and handed them back.  
The three of them opened their trunks and laid out their robes on the seats.   
"No fur on these ones. That'll take some getting used to." said Oz.  
"I'd love to see old snowy top's face when he see's that we got into Hogwarts!" laughed Catsia.   
She was referring to Professor Karkaroff of Durmstrang School. His hair was thin and silver. It blew about madly even in the slightest of breezes which always made it look like a wig. Catsia had never really got on with him as she had distant muggle blood in her. Durmstrang is a muggle free school, so Professor Karkaroff was very pleased to come across a reason the get rid of Catsia. On the other hand, it was a difficult decision for him to make because he was very fond of Holly and Oz. But in the end it wasn't down to him so he had no choice but to rid of all three.  
"I wonder if we will all be put in the same house?" thought Holly aloud.  
  
There was a loud bang and the three of them heard people laughing as they were walking past their compartment.  
"What's going on out there?" said Oz getting up from his seat. He opened the door and stuck his head out just as Draco and his two cronies were walking past.  
"Draco?" asked Oz curiously. Draco looked up. "Oi Malfoy!" shouted Oz. He and Draco had previously met over several 'Advanced Dark Arts' meetings a year ago.   
"Oz right?" Draco asked through a smirk.  
"None other than." Answered Oz. "I had a feeling you had gone to Hogwarts, I was surprised not to see you at Durmstrang though." He held out his hand, Draco shook it.  
"Come and sit with us." Oz opened the door wider and let Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sit in the compartment.  
"Is this your girlfriend?" guffawed Crabbe pointing rudely at Catsia who was now huddled in the corner stroking her cat, Jaffa.  
"Not bloody likely!" said Oz. Catsia looked up glaring at him. "As...err...as nice as she is." said Oz covering for his rudeness. Crabbe laughed with him. Catsia picked up her bags and left the compartment in a huff knocking Oz out of the way as she went.   
"What's her problem?" said Goyle, obviously used to that kind of reaction with girls.   
"I don't think you have met these two have you?" said Draco. "Oz, meet Crabbe and Goyle." They exchanged small nods of approval. "And who is this newbie?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Holly.  
"This is my sister," said Oz smiling at Holly.  
"Doesn't the lady have a name?" asked Draco.  
"I'm Holly." she said holding out her hand. He looked at her for a second and then slowly shook it (which was much small than his).  
"Pleasure to meet you, Holly." said Draco. Holly blushed. "So what brings you two to Hogwarts?"  
"Excuse me." said Holly getting up. She walked out the door and started down the corridor at a quick pace. Oz followed.  
"Holly?... Holly?... What's wrong?" He called after her. Holly turned and stopped. "I haven't offended you have I?"  
"No of course you haven't offended me Oz. I just realized that Catsia was still missing so I'm going to look for her."  
"Let me come with you then." said Oz holding Holly back by her arm.  
"Why do you want to come? I didn't think you liked her very much."  
"Well, I think I ought to...err....you know...."  
"Ought to what?"  
"Ought to...." It seemed the word was poison to Oz's lips. "...apologize"  
"You! Apologize! Ha!" Holly smirked. She could see right through his words. "Come on then, I suppose you can come. Oh, but what about Draco and those other two?"   
"Oh yer I suppose." sulked Oz.  
"Go catch up with Draco, he's waiting for you." chirped Holly flicking her hair back.  
"Sure thing. Are you coming back?" Oz asked as he started back to the compartment.  
"Yer, catch you later!" shouted Holly after him.  
  
After a few minutes of searching up and down the train, Holly thought that Catsia must be sitting in another private compartment. She thought she heard Catsia's voice coming from the other side of a door so she tapped on it and pushed it open.   
Inside were three pupils sitting down silently: One was a red haired boy who looked as though steam was about to come out of his ears from anger. Another was a buck toothed girl buried in a book entitled 'The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 4)'. The last person was facing out of the window. He had scruffy black hair, and from what Holly could see, he was wearing glasses.  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"Hi." he said politely.  
"Oh, hi." she answered staring at the scar on his head. He stood up and walked over to her holding out his hand.  
"I don't think we've met, I'm Harry."  
"I'm Holly Starlet. You're Harry Potter right?" Holly asked shaking his hand.  
"Yes OK so he's Harry Potter, whoopedy do! Now that we've gathered that lets throw a party." Came the voice of the red haired boy who was now doodling on the window.   
"I didn't mean to ask, I mean I did, but I didn't want to-"  
"It's OK Holly." Said the girl looking up from her book. "He's just in a bad mood, ignore him when he's like that. Anyway, I'm Hermione and he's Ron." She said as she stood up. She shook her hand and then all three sat down in the compartment. "He's sorry, isn't he!" Hermione said through gritted teeth to Ron, who had now drawn a picture of a boy being eaten by a large three headed dog on the window.  
"Sorry." he grunted, his ears glowing red.  
"I don't recognize you at all," said Harry. "What year are you in?"  
"Forth year."  
"Forth year? What? But how? I've never seen you before. Which house are you in?"  
"Oh I'm new here, that's all. Me, my brother and my friend have just started. I haven't been sorted yet."  
"Where are you from?" asked Ron turning round.  
"Durmstrang." said Holly fairly confidently.  
"DURMSTRANG!" Ron said looking horrified.  
"What? Why, is that bad?" said Holly beginning to feel a little awkward and uncomfortable.  
"Ron! Don't be so rude. I'm sure they're not all like him." said Hermione giving Holly a forced smile.  
"Like who?" said Holly now wishing she hadn't stopped to chat.  
"Oh you wouldn't know him, he goes to Hogwarts." said Harry.  
"Yer, the dirty, slimy, cheating-"  
"Who?" asked Holly again leaning forward and interrupting Ron.  
"It's nobody. Be thankful you don't know him." Hermione reassured her now smiling again.  
"Malfoy!" yelled Ron hitting his fist against his picture on the window and smudging it.  
"He's a real bad egg." added Harry.  
"Draco, what's wrong with Draco?"  
"You know him?" asked Hermione tilting her head.  
"Yer I know him. Seemed nice enough to me; friendly, polite and quite a charmer; I thought he was all right." All three dropped their jaws staring wide eyed at Holly as if she was completely insane.  
"Barking" said Ron. "Completely barking mad." he shook his head.  
"I take it you three don't get on with him then."  
"Get on! Us! Him! You're kidding!" yelled Ron.  
He gave Holly a long list of all the dirt he could think of on Draco. Not missing out even the smallest thing.  
"...And he's a right git towards Hermione!" he didn't stop for breath. Holly listened to Ron, but couldn't see anything wrong with the things he was saying to her.  
"I don't think he sounds too bad."  
"Told you!" said Ron looking away. "She's one of them."  
Someone was heard running down the carriage way. Oz appeared in the doorway out of breath.  
"Where have you been? I thought you were looking for Catsia. She came back looking for you and I said you had already gone off to find her. I thought you were lost or something." Said Oz trying to catch his breath. He looked at Harry, then back to Holly, then Harry again. Then he turned to Holly and said. "What are you doing with him?"  
"His name is Harry, and this is Hermi-"  
"I know who they are! But why are you with them? She's a mudblood!" He spat at Hermione's feet.  
"Leave her alone!" Shouted Ron standing up. Oz pulled out his wand and shot a spark out at Ron sending him to the floor."  
"Oh great, another one just like Malfoy. That's all we need." said Harry rolling his eyes.  
"Shut it Potter!" snapped Oz.   
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle strutted in smirking. Draco, stood in front of Oz and folded his arms. Oz grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her behind him. She looked back at Harry, Ron and Hermione and raised an eyebrow.  
"You should know better than to be seen hanging out with a filthy mudblood." hissed Oz. Ron stood up and swung for him. Draco pushed him back to the floor.  
"You're a joke Weasley." he smirked. They all left the compartment leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione in a complete state of shock.  
"This year is gonna kill." said Ron. 


End file.
